Nuestro amor
by Saomin
Summary: Asi es como toda una historia de amor comienza, nocomo todos creen con flores y pajaritos sino todo lo contrario con el pie izquierdo y hasta con caidas, pero sino he aqui mi historia


Nuestro Amor

Es extraño como un amor empieza cualquiera piensa y sueña con un chico de lo más lindo que sea detallista, cortés, amable, y muchas otras cosas muy cursis.

Claro pero no siempre funciona o pasa como uno lo piensa y sino escuchen mi historia que así empieza.

Soy Akane Tendo, cuando yo entre a primer semestre de la universidad me sentía muy pero muy rara por alguna extraña razón no me gustaba ser la nueva de ese semestre pero por la ayuda y salva de mi gran amiga sobreviví él primer semestre, y al segundo ya me había fijado en alguien que no parecía de este mundo, misterioso, extraño, solitario, que parecía ausente aun estando allí en él aula.

Además de ser como lo describo sentía que él no era como se pintaba, o como esos chicos que pasan de vacile en vacile algo muy dentro mío me decía que necesitaba un amigo/a y como todo bueno tiene un pequeñísimo detalle que me hacia siempre y parecía que disfrutaba mucho con portarse así para mi.

Me molestaba mucho, siempre me contradecía y entre otras cosas más empecé a encariñarme poco a poco con esa persona de lo que poco o nada conocía más que su nombre y apellido "Ranma Saotome" que extraña fue la amistad que se formo entre nosotros siempre discutíamos por todo o nada, a menudo compartíamos mismos interés, aficiones, sueños y todo lo demás.

Claro cualquiera pensaría que todo esto era tan bonito pero sucedió todo lo contrario nuestra relación empezó con el pie izquierdo por así decirlo, yo pensando que él quería a una de mis amigas sin darme cuenta que era a mi a quien él quería verdaderamente, eso es muy tonto de mi parte además de que me declare con la ayuda de mi otra gran amiga en una carta; nunca lo hubiera hecha para nadie pero sentía deseos de conocerlo más a fondo de la forma que él era.

De extraña manera la primera vez que nos hicimos novios no le pude dar ni un simple beso como muestra de mi cariño y en eso se complicaban más las cosas él se encontraba distante y yo aún más por su comportamiento; pero ahora vengo a saber que la verdad era otra y no la que yo pensaba es impensable que todas las personas tienen a querer con él miedo de salir herido y en eso era lo que él pensaba y yo no tanto ya me gustaba su forma de ser y que más poder decirle.

Pero esa primera vez termino muy mal no me gustaba sentirme como si no existiera bastante era aguantar esos comportamientos en otros lados para que la persona que yo quería se comportara igual o peor que eso; así que hubo una segunda oportunidad en la que fue cambiando de a poco y se notaba era más atento un poquito caballero y me encantaba su compañía a todo momento conversar con él.

Pero lo que una mujer no puede olvidar es él simple hecho de que no se acuerden un día tan especial y hermoso que tu diste él sí quiero ser tu novia, creo que olvidarse eso es lo peor que puede hacer un hombre; acabando con esa segunda oportunidad. Y se dicen que la tercera es la vencida y en este caso casi todo empezó en la fiesta del farol con un lindo peluche de regalo, juegos, regalos de chocolates y alguno que otro dulce, entre otras cosas íbamos ya por cumplir 3 meses y resulta que una tonta fotografía de mi antiguo amigo lo arruino todo no quería saber como tanto tiempo conociéndonos y no confiaba en mi por tener esa foto me sentía dolía y a la fiesta de navidad me regalo un lindo oso que se parecía mucho a él pero en forma de un tigre me decía que no iba a regresar a la u que me quería mucho y que no se perdonaba por esa tontería que había hecho, claro yo ya lo quería mucho pero mucho más y no podía tolerar que no hubiera confiado en mi.

Paso muy poco tiempo desde ese inconveniente que volvimos hacer amigos como hace mucho tiempo atrás hasta cuando debíamos realizar un viaje en él cual era calificación para el parcial y en ese momento en mi casa estábamos en crisis y no tenia como ir si no hubiera sido por "mis amigas" no hubiera asistido claro que eso era una pantalla para encubrirle a mi enamorado que loco descubrir que cuando ya estaba allá te enteres de la verdad de quien te ayudaba sin querer nada a cambio es la persona a la que tu tanto amas, sabiendo tal vez no aceptaba o de lo contrario habría planteado una forma de pago después de eso.

No se pero la vida da muchas vueltas que esta vez yo sabia que no iba a ser fácil pero ahora pensando en el pasado y en el presente me doy cuenta que he cambiado y tal vez sea por él, no mejor se que es por él por su lindo y extraño comportamiento de que cuando nos vemos empezamos de la forma más tonta y absurda de dos enamorados pero es bonito pensar que no somos iguales y mucho menos comunes como otras parejas, ahora al estar a días de cumplir ocho meses de enamorados lo he conocido más a fondo con todas sus buenas y malas cosas se que he hecho lo correcto de pelear y pelear por lo que quiero, por quererlo, mimarlo y más que todo amarlo todo este tiempo.

Claro que estoy consiente que una relación tiene sus altos y sus bajos pero igual sobre todo aquello se que si algo necesitare él estuviera, estaría y esta allí para mi siempre, siempre.

Y así es como no todo cuento de amor empieza, pero se que él mío aunque con dificultades empezó así nuestro amor y sabiendo que no acabará nunca.

¿FIN?

Att: Saomin


End file.
